


Regret and Rejoice

by DemoniAnophthalmia



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemoniAnophthalmia/pseuds/DemoniAnophthalmia
Summary: I wonder what Elliott really thought of the farmer who just moved into Pelican Town?





	Regret and Rejoice

It was the start of spring when you first stepped foot in Pelican Town, and word of your arrival spread like wildfire.

In a span of a few hours everyone already knew your name, the way you looked, the way you spoke. The town gossips clearly spent no time dallying around. They got right to work on making the most outrageous rumors on the reasons as to why you ended up in this tiny town in the first place.

Mayor Lewis didn't bother to explain to any of the town’s people why you were here either, as he didn't think it was his place to do so. Robin however, took it upon herself to inform the locals on her speculations about you. You ended up being the talk of the town before you even _left_ your farm. Elliott found himself thoroughly impressed, and not the least bit surprised you were a bit wary of coming out of your new home; he was in your place just a shy over a year ago.

Elliott would hide in his home usually, and when he did go out it was only to go to get a few groceries. He was lucky enough Leah managed to coax him out of hiding. She once told him the only reason she even bothered coming up to him after he finished shopping was to discuss the similarities in their work. It was quiet flattering actually, an artist interested in his writings? Marvelous!

He was lucky Leah convinced him to go out and enjoy the valley life with her. It did not take long for Elliott to be charmed by her, she was just so forceful, witty, and honest! She was just the type of friend he needed to balance him out, and she did it in every single way. Pretty soon he made his very first friend in Pelican Town. Leah even made him an original piece of art, one that Elliott liked to think proved their friendship would be an everlasting one, and even though he was eternally grateful for her friendship, he came to the realization that he wanted to become something more.

But that story is best saved for another time.

Anyway, from what little Elliott had heard from Robin's explanation, you were supposedly a shy person. This could be and would explain as to why it took you a while to leave your farm and greet everyone like Mayor Lewis asked you to do.

It was a few days after your arrival that you finally came out of hiding, it appeared you were making your rounds; he saw flashes of you as you jogged over from house to house introducing yourself to everyone. Suddenly, he found himself curious about the new face in town. Elliott waited patiently for you to pass by the bridge, thinking it would be an easy place to spot him in. The man practically oozed confidence as he tilted his head to the side, he leaned forward and placed his elbows firmly on the weathered rock as he watched you from the corner of his eye.

Aaand you walked... passed him.

Oh, did that rub him the wrong way. 'How rude!' Elliott thought as his lip curled slightly in annoyance, how could anyone not notice him there? He didn't even fit the color scheme for goodness sake.

Luckily, you did noticed his presence after he (forcefully) cleared his throat.

You did him a great favor by walking up to him to introduce yourself, because he sure as hell wasn't going to go up to you after you ignored his presence. Before you opened your mouth he said the first thing that came to mind, "Ah the new farmer we've been all expecting... and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!" A wry smile made its way to his lips as he said this, remembering how the Mayor was shouting just an hour before.

Robin got a good tongue lashing from the Mayor after her little talk, something about how these rumors would drive you away from the citizens before you even had a chance to speak to any of them. It was a lecture well wasted though, no one who lived in Pelican Town were tight-lipped about anything.

You were surely going to hear those rumors sooner or later. 

"I'm Elliott... I live in the little cabin by the beach. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elliott will admit, he never expected much to happen after that short encounter with you, he figured that you'd become friends somewhere in the future, and that would be that.

Unfortunately that did not happen. The air between you two turned sour on his side in the span of a few months. It was his fault through and through, for his behavior towards you was anything but amiable and you can bet all your iridium bars that he regretted his actions terribly after everything was cleared between you two.

* * *

During the summer he realized it was a mistake to tell you where he lived when you two first met.

There was only one reason for that, the reason being your little _infatuation_ with him.

Once you settled in the chance meetings were fairly normal. You'd pass him by the bridge or by the shelves in Pierre's store, give a quick greeting and maybe engage in small talk on what festivals will be taking place that month, then you'd be on your way. You treated him just like you would treat anyone else in town. That was completely fine.

But when you started coming to see him every day just to say "Hello," and even camping outside his cottage for who knows how long, _that's_ where it crossed the line.

It’s been going on for a while now and he'll admit, it bothered him quite a bit. It was as if it was the most important thing in the world for you to do, and you had to do it now. He even confided in Leah about the time you managed to give him quite the scare the first time you camped out there. Leah of course, had a good laugh and teased him about how the farmer had a "crush" on him, and seeing as how the situation has changed drastically over the past few months, he found that the situation was actually pretty amusing.

During that time period however, he didn't.

Perhaps he was scared of letting you in, you knew him better than he knew himself and when you made it clear that you did, it bothered him to the point where he would dismiss everything you made him question.

_~_

Waking up to the blinding lights from his windows, Elliott curled away from the light and covered his face with his pillow in disgust.

How could he forget to close the drapes before he went to bed last night? His skin was incredibly sensitive, if he stayed under that morning light a second longer he feared that he probably would have gotten a first degree burn... on his face.

The simple thought made him shudder, ‘That would be an absolutely terrible turn of events,' as if agreeing with him, a splitting headache pulsed away at the sides of his head.

Ah, this was all no doubt a consequence from drinking all Saturday night. Though Elliott wanted nothing more to do than sleep all day and drink large quantities of water, he lifted himself up; he was not one to stay in bed all day, splitting headache or not.

Elliott pushed himself out of bed and stumbled around his room trying to get ready as quick as possible. He might live alone, but that was not an excuse to be walking around in yesterday’s articles of clothing. You wouldn't see the man caught dead in the same burgundy suit on the same week.

As he tugged a pair of clean slacks on, he contemplated the situation he found himself in. He still didn't understand why he continued this endless cycle, a cycle that he'd (believe it or not) been following for a whole entire year believing that it was doing something.

In reality, it wasn't doing much for him in the slightest.

It was always the same; wake up, get ready for the day, write, write, WRITE, go out to the bar at night and have the strongest drink he could afford, stumble back home, than sleep until he woke up because he couldn't stand the taste of his own breath.

Of course, he would take a few walks during the day around the town to make sure his legs didn't permanently fall asleep, and on lucky days he would get spurts of inspiration and write a short story just from watching rabbits running to and from the bushes near Leah's cabin.

That he would then scrap the story because it was absolute garbage.

Lately he felt as if his daily routine was going stale, he didn't come to the valley for this: for a night full of drinks and half garbled conversations to whomever was listening on how great his book was going to be.

...Or for pinning over a woman who saw him as nothing more than a friend. Ah, romance was just as cruel a temptress as it was a blessing. He should just write a biography of his failed romance in Pelican Town that would make a better story than that of a few rabbits jumping between bushes.

Elliott sighed, standing in the middle of his home he ran his hand through his hair, grimacing as it caught in his fingers and tugged at his scalp.

Perhaps he'll go for a walk, after he brushed his hair at least one hundred times.

And put on a good amount of sunscreen.

_~_

When his hair was tangle free and ran past his fingers without catching, Elliott thought it was the perfect time to go out, the forest was still a place he had yet to walk upon with his shiny leather shoes.

For a few moments he daydreamed of what could occur on this fine day. Perhaps a song bird will sing him a tune while he walked around for a bit, or a butterfly might land on his outstretched hand... maybe Leah would stop and speak to him for once and not just walk pass him with only a smile as greeting.

That would be absolutely marvelous! 

With his shoes now shined and his hair finally smooth and silky as it should be, Elliott turned on his heel, held his head up high, and turned the door knob walking forward.

Only to bump into little old you, resulting in him almost letting out the most unmanly yelp a man could release. "W-where did you come from?" He gasped, as he tried to calm himself down, hand on his chest as he tried to stop his heart from coming out. Could you not have picked a better day to hang around his house? Particularly a rainy day when he wouldn't step foot outside even if you paid him?

Elliott quickly composed himself and gave you a smile, or at least he hopped it was a smile, because in reality he was thinking of all the possible ways he could make a run for it. Did you not know how creepy it was to do such a thing, just staring and standing at his door step waiting for him to open the door like an abandoned puppy?

He would infer that you did not.

You smiled at him, and it was a very wide smile indeed. When was the last time anyone ever smiled at him like that? The thought stirred something deep within his chest, nevertheless the feeling was soon forgotten when you asked him where he was going. 'Now is that any of your business?' He wanted to snap back, but held his tongue and gave a thin smile in return. "I'll just be taking a stroll to clear my head, I have been sitting in my chair all night and the fresh air does me good. Now if you'll excuse me," He side stepped you and began to walk at a fast pace away from his home and into town.

Not that his speed walking would deter you. You ended up trotting right behind him in order to catch up.

Elliott almost burst into tears right then in there.

What did he do that made you so taken with him? He hardly spoke a word to you at all and yet you would appear like clockwork every day to speak to him, and now you were camping outside his house waiting for him to open his door. 'I just need a way to keep them busy for a bit,' He slowed his pace to a walk, and you now walked right beside him. You chattered away about who knows what. He wasn't exactly paying attention so he just nodded along with whatever you were saying.

Elliott stopped walking abruptly as an idea came to him, “Do you have ducks on your farm?" He asked, and the question was more than likely something you weren't expecting. You cocked your head to the side and gave him a questioning glace, and he grinned in spite of himself, "The duck feather quill I use for my writings has been misplaced, so I am in desperate need of a new one. Would you be so kind as to give me a feather from one of your ducks so that I may use it to write?"

Elliott patted himself on the back at the pitiful show he put on. It was all a lie, of course. His quill pens were custom made by an acquaintance in his home town that he would order by mail.

Neither Pierre nor Joja's stores stocked quill feather pens, so of course you would have to go back to your farm to retrieve a feather. He would be long gone before you came back.

When he saw your expression shift to something akin to suspicion, he decided to ham it up just a bit more. Elliott ran his hand through his hair and giving a sad sigh, “I have mentioned that I have been sitting in my chair all day, but in reality I haven't even written anything in days, I cannot fathom how important it is that I use a quill instead of a regular writing utensil..."

'I suppose the best lies are ones closer to the truth.' He thought grimly. Sure, he lied about losing his writing utensils, but he didn't lie about not being able to write for days. His passion for writing was starting to leave him uninspired. For every good line he wrote there would be at least three days straight where he couldn't write a damn thing.

Even with these thoughts swirling around his head, Elliott kept a straight and earnest expression as he waited for your answer, and was the slightest bit startled when you gave him a sad smile. "I don't have ducks yet... I have to get a bigger coop for them," you gave him a pat on his shoulder and a wide grin, "Don't worry though, I'll get you a feather as soon as possible! So then you'll be able to start writing again, I promise."

Without waiting for an answer from him you sprinted away, and Elliott just couldn't believe his luck, and though he got a bit of pleasure from the success of distracting you for an entire day, he also felt a feeling akin to guilt as well.

'Interesting, what a strange array of emotions to feel, all at once. I must write down this feeling right away.'

With a burst of inspiration, Elliott sprinted back to his home and started writing once more, and for the first time ever, he acknowledged the emotions you seemed to stir in his chest.

He didn't put down the quill, or let go of the feeling until he wrote it down bare.

_~_

A few days have passed since then, and Elliott seen neither hide nor hair of your being.

He wasn't complaining though, he actually managed to get quite a bit of work done on his book without any interruptions. Not only that, he managed to snag a bit of Leah's time and go with her to the bar after a particularly tiring writing session.

Elliott stared out the windows of his shack thinking back to the night before- they mostly just talked about their hobbies and such. Though Elliott wished the night was the best night of their lives and that it it lead to a romantic relationship between friends, it didn't.

In reality it was one of the most awkward moments between them.

At first, it was like he couldn't get any words out. Can you imagine? A writer who couldn't form any words! Alas, it was a recurring problem with him, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Eventually they started a conversation, and of course Elliott tried his best to turn up his charm but it seemed as if Leah wasn't having it. She hardly looked at him, choosing to gaze wistfully out the window thinking about who knows what.  

Elliott twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers, as he turned his gaze to her painting that hung on the wall beside his writing desk.

Perhaps a love between him and his dear friend was a lost cause? He could always try harder, maybe dabble in her interests more, they had different views on art sure, but a relationship between them wasn't unimaginable. Would she like him if he changed his looks a bit? He could change his look to fit what she likes, he can part with his luscious locks if it's for Leah.

His conditioner on the other hand... he could never part with it.

The whole situation left him dissatisfied, a feeling he was all too familiar with. He'll suppose he'll forget about this for now, and give some distance between them and let this whole thing fizzle out until it wasn't so awkward to bear. His musings were suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door, and Elliott sighed. Of course the silence couldn't last forever, you were bound to show up eventually. 'Well, better get this over with,' he grumbled inwardly as he put on his one-hundred watt smile.

When he opened the door, he was met with a feather to the face. A dirty, off colored feather.

He stared at it, long and hard.

Oh how he wanted to shut the door, wash his eyeballs, and go to bed early. What on earth did you think you were doing, shoving garbage in his face? What if it touched him and infected him with whatever microorganism was crawling on it? 

"I..." you gulped as you saw his expression, it was a bit frightening actually; he looked furious. When he didn't greet you, you got a bit nervous, and a bit worried. Sure it wasn't the most beautiful thing out there. But it was place holder for what you hoped, would be a beautiful gift to him later on in the year.

After a few seconds of silence, Elliott's face turned from red to its normal color, and he gave you a tight smile. "Ah, what is this for if I may ask?" He asked, and you smiled shyly at him, "I still have to wait for the ducks I ordered to come in from Marnie's ranch, but I managed to find a duck feather by the pond at my farm. I know it's not in the best of conditions, but i'm sure it could still be used to write with, right?" You gazed at him with hopeful eyes, and he resisted the urge to roll his own.

You abruptly took his hand in your own, and put the damaged feather into his palm, being careful not to make eye contact with him. His hands... were surprisingly soft. Like a ladies hands. The exact opposite of your own hands that have begun to callus with all the work you've been doing on the farm.

'Oh god it's touching me.' Had you been looking at him instead of being the bashful little farmer you were, you would have noticed a tear leak from the corner of his eye.

So you remembered his little lie, huh? Well then, seeing as you gave him a piece of rubbish as a gift, he'll get his revenge by keeping this conversation short. Breaking out into grin, he fingered the feather slightly and lowered his voice a bit, amused at how you shifted at the change, "Yes, yes this will do just fine, thank you so much! I really appreciate it (Y/N)" He cleared his throat, apparently using his 'charm' on you had a bit of an effect, as you were now looking at him as if you were in some kind of daze.

"Well then I really must get back to my writing, I think I have some new material to work with for my new story and I would like to get back to it, until then." He smiled once more and turned on his heel, and shut the door which resounded with a loud **BLAM**.

Elliott sniffed as he ran his thumb over the edge of the feather. It was hideous, disgusting and he couldn't believe he was actually touching it right now. This was a gift that insulted him on a personal level.

Yet, he found himself a bit hesitant on getting rid of it. But why? Why would he want to keep this? It had no redeeming qualities- it was a feather you found in the rubbish somewhere.

He looked up, his eye catching the piece of art work Leah created for him, framed and signed by her. It held sentimental value, it was a gift to a friend created by a friend. This feather was nothing compared to it, you weren't his friend- you were his stalker. It was garbage.

Trash.

"Which is where this thing belongs," he muttered, tossing the offending object into the waste bin beside his door without a second glance. “That was absolutely disgusting." He shuddered delicately and washed his hands thoroughly before getting back to his writing. The same feeling of being glad that you were gone, but guilty that he acted so cruelly stirred in his chest. Elliott tried his best to submerge them both by writing something that didn't involve those feelings at all.

Only to find that, to his dismay he couldn't write a single word that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why everyone just automatically thought Elliott was a nice person. Not that he ever did anything mean before in game, but I kind of like my version of Elliott. A prim and proper Elliott who was as two-faced as they come. 
> 
> Originally this was going to have more chapters, and a happy ending. I started writing it around the time the game came out, and unfortunately I lost interest in it.
> 
> I had really high hopes for it too.


End file.
